How to Negotiate: By Lady Jaina Proudmoore
by ItsJessy
Summary: Negotiating is often a troublesome affair that revolves around stubborn politicians and idiots, though they are often one and the same. This short novella describes how to properly and successfully avoid such situations.
1. Step One of One

Jaina Proudmoore, ruler of Theramore and princess of Kul'tiras, strode through the heated halls of Ironforge. The red hue of the great city colored her skin bronze and gave her hair an orangish color to it. She wore her usual robe, showing off her belly and a sizable amount of her ample cleavage which jiggled slightly as she walked confidently towards the chamber of the High Thane. Her dress was tight, and it clung tightly to her body, the outline of her ass easily and very clearly visible through the magically imbued fabric. Her personal guards surrounded her as she walked, two High Elf and two Human women whose eyes constantly darted around in case anyone dared assault their leader. Jaina often promoted diversity, and she made sure to combined all races into her personal guard, whom were largely female.

The building in which King Magni ruled from entered view, and she promptly dismissed her guards before she went in, telling them to "mingle and have some fun." The four guards stuck together as they walked off, no doubt in search of a tavern to help relieve them of their stress.

Lady Proudmoore nodded to the guards stationed outside of Magni's throne room and stepped inside, her focused eyes quickly centering around the king sitting on his throne. She smiled kindly at the Dwarf, her usual pleasant and friendly tone shining through her voice as she spoke.

"Good evening, King Magni. I trust that you are doing well?"

The bigger-than-average Dwarf stood up and stretched, flashing the blond human woman a grin.

"Aye, fine now tha' the Lich King is dead. I trust tha' yer well also, besides the matter yer here to discuss with me about?"

"I am... fine," she murmured, her mind drifting to her former love turned Lich King, Arthas. "But yes, you are right. I have important business to speak with you about."

"Well no sense tae' drag it out, what is it ya wish, lass?"

"As you know, my city is located within a particularly swampy and moist region. With the arrival of the High Elves, the population of my city is rising, and there are many newborns who will soon need their own homes. I do not have the supplies to build weather resistant housing for my people... But you on the other hand, do," she explained, leaning on her staff.

"I see, so ya be wantin' to take some of my stone and mortar to make your buildins' with? I would be proud tae' lend ya some of my supplies my Lady."

"That is very kind of you, Magni. However I wasn't finished. You see, my people are not architects, and I was hoping you could lend me some of your builders to construct the housing for us."

The Dwarf sat back down and pulled on his beard, fingers drumming against the arm of his chair.

"I don't think I can, lass. This city needs those builders."

"As does mine! The half-elf population continues to rise and my city is becoming crowded. I need more houses, and through that, more builders."

"I'm sorry Jaina but I can't afford tae' lend you any builders. Perhaps you could ask Varian?"

Jaina nodded, a small smile forming on her pristine face. "Varian isn't the best listener," she said peeling off her shoulder pads and dropping them to the floor. "Besides, you know what happened the last time he got involved with builders." Walking over to the Dwarf's throne, she leaned her staff against it and proceeded to strip out of her robe, purposefully bending over in front of the King as she stepped out of it and threw it onto the floor.

"You see, I really need those builders. What kind of leader would I be if I came back to my people empty handed?"

Magni stared up at her in awe, mouth agape as Lady Proudmoore straddled him. "Why don't you let me help you out of your armor?" she asked, bending down to kiss his nose before standing back up. Magni nodded and stood up, tossing his weapons out of the way.

He chuckled as Jaina used her magic to undress him, poking and caressing his body with her magic as she did so. She channeled her spell in the most lewd stances she could think of, all the while smiling seductively at the Dwarven king.

"Ah, that's better!" she sang as the last piece of his armor clattered to the floor. "Oh my, aren't you a big boy?" She eyed his cock hungrily, her pussy already wet as she sank down onto her knees and kissed the head of his thick cock. It was huge, nine inches at least. The freakishly large appendage looked odd on the Dwarf, and if flaccid it would no doubt threaten to touch the floor. "It looks like a third leg," she giggled, her tongue now slithering acrossed it's length as she savored it's salty yet dirt-like taste.

"Thanks, but if you want those workers then you should talk less and suck more." Magni rumbled, gripping her blond head with his hand and guiding her mouth down onto his cock.

Jaina almost gagged as her head was pushed down onto the Dwarf's cock, the taste of salt and dirt almost overpowering her senses. Recovering, she leaned her head down farther until she felt his cock push past her tonsils and slide down her throat.

Magni held her like that for several long seconds before pulling her back up, saliva and drool covering her chin and dripping onto the floor. A lone rope of drool strung itself from her soft pink lips and onto the head of his throbbing cock.

"I think I'm lubed up enough. Why don't you turn around and get on your hands and knees?" he said, rubbing his dick all over her face and slapping her a few times with it. Jaina Proudmoore turned around and dropped onto her hands and knees, her firm ass almost pressing up against his crotch. She wiggled it at him, smiling sweetly and doing her best to look innocent despite all the drool covering her face from recently sucking his cock.

Magni wrapped his hands around her waist, his brawny hands totally encompassing her slim figure. He slowly pulled her back onto his manhood, letting out a sigh of contempt as he felt her folds wrap around his shaft. Stopping once his mushroom-like head was plugged inside of her, he thrust his hips against her and stuffed the rest of his large cock within the tight confines of the Lady's cunt. His powerful thrust bouncing her forward and knocking the air out of her lungs. Not wishing for her to regain her composure, he seized upon her vulnerability and pulled out before thrusting back into her, burying himself within her constricting depths until his balls were nestled firmly against her quivering body. He stayed like that for several moments in which Jaina took the time to let out a long pleasureful groan, her body shaking from the delightful sensations running through her body. Magni started to thrust into her, his short and burly body pounding against the human woman mewling on the floor. He raised his hand and brought it down hard upon her shapely rear-end, eliciting a squeal from her and causing her ass to turn red. He spread her cheeks with his hand and inserted his thick thumb into her tight puckered asshole. Thrusting it in and out while fucking her, he watched her as she bounced forward, her back arched and her face contorted into a blissful look of pleasure and lust. Her mouth was agape while she let out a constant stream of moans and curses as she pleaded for more of his large plundering cock.

"Come on! Is that -Ahhh- Is that all you've got, Dwarf?"

"Oh ya want it rough do ya? Well hold on Miss Proudmoore!" Magni ground his dirty nails into her flesh and gave her pussy a few more hard thrusts before pulling out and pressing the bulbous head of his cock against her star.

"Oh no no, I don't think my little tush can take your cock!"

"Well that's too bad, Milady," he growled, easing the first six inches of his cock into her and roughly gripping her ass cheeks.

"Ahhhh!" Jaina moaned, her body shuddering and quaking as bolts of electricity shot through her. She opened her mouth wide and shrieked as she came, her pussy convulsing as it shot its juices out onto the Dwarf drilling his cock into her asshole. She shuddered again and collapsed upon the floor, her platinum blonde hair cascading around her. She was covered in sweat and her pussy was still leaking juices down onto her strained thighs.

"Finished already?" Magni taunted. "I thought you would last longer then that Lady Proudmoore." He held her lower body up as he continued to pound into her, and leaning down he grabbed her by her lustrous blonde hair and pulled her back up onto her hands.

"I'm not - Ungh - finished yet!

She rocked back against his pulverizing thrusts, panting and squealing with every mind-shattering thrust into her little hole.

"We'll see about that. Why don't I show ya why Alliance women love tae' visit in Ironforge?" He growled, tightening his grip on her hips and squeezing, nearly crushing her. He kept thrusting into her, but his body started to grow bigger. He grew taller and his muscles expanded along with his cock.

"Ahh, I forgot about your Avatar ability!" She squealed, the ring of her asshole stretching to it's limit. Jaina cried out and clawed at the stone floor, her arms and legs shaking as she struggled to stay up on her hands and knees.

The large muscular Dwarf slowly pulled his huge manhood out of her ass before pressing the tip of it back against her stretched opening and plunging it back in at full force. Jaina's arms finally gave out, and her upper body fell onto the ground as she screamed the whole time. She felt so full and he was so big!

Magni straddled her and started humping her, pounding her ass into submission while simultaneously mashing her upper body into the ground. His large hairy sack slapped against her pussy lips, eager to empty themselves of their payload. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small crowd of Dwarves gathered at the entrance to his throne room. It had been open the whole time, but the sight of their king rutting into Lady Proudmoore didn't seem to disturb them. They had heard plenty of stories about her and her negotiation tactics.

"Come on, Dwarf! F-fuck me harder!" She shrieked, her cheek pressed against the stone floor.

The king of Ironforge needed no encouragement. Picking up his pace, he grabbed a fistful of her shining tresses and pulled her head up so that the crowd could see her moaning face as he fucked her silly. Rutting wildly into her, he felt her shiver and cum again, her face melted into a look of ecstasy as she screamed out her love for his fat cock. Magni groaned and used the powers of his Avatar ability to dominate her little asshole. His skin tightened and became course and hard. A gray tint formed along his body and the dick pumping into Lady Proudmoore's ass grew even farther as it turned into stone. Little bolts of electricity danced along his form as he roughly fucked her with all of his might.

"I'm being -Urgh- fucked by a living rock!" Jaina cried, strings of saliva spitting out of her mouth, the Dwarf's stone hand still wrapped around and pulling on her golden hair. The bolts of electricity that surrounded his body made their way to his cock, causing Jaina to moan as they tingled her pussy and sent shocks up through her petite figure. The electricity surged through Magni and increased his speed, his rock hard hips and balls slapped against the human woman and sent vibrations through her body. The hot sound of his body slapping against hers mixed with the sweet sound of her shrieks sang throughout the chamber, they were almost deafening in their chorus. His full sack churned, filled with the hot contents that he would soon empty within Jaina's punished asshole. He let go of her hair and allowed her to fall back down onto the ground, the impact of hitting the ground combined with the Dwarf's empowered thrusts jarring and stunning her. He groped her ass with both hands and squeezed as he came. Bolts of harmless electricity shot through her and rendered her a screaming madwoman crying out in delight. Molten hot cum surged out of his stone cock and into the confined depths of her asshole. He kept thrusting even as he came, holding onto her ass cheeks with all his strength as he pummeled her and emptied himself inside of her, eventually filling her up and splashing hot cum out with each powerful thrust into her used hole. Jaina struggled to cast a fire ward over herself, the hot magma-like cum burning inside the bowels of her ass.

"You could have warned me about your cum!" She panted, ample chest heaving as she struggled to regain her wits and breath.

Magni slowed down to a stop, his form slowly decreasing in size and his skin tone returning to normal as he reverted out of his avatar state. He loosened his grip upon her ass but otherwise did not pull out of her, instead deciding to knead her occasionally spank her rear-end.

"Sorry, I forgot over all the commotion."

"Well then, do you think you could spare me some of your workers now?" She asked, looking back at him, the bangs of her hair sticking to her sweat covered face.

"I suppose I can spare a few, Lady Proudmoore," he replied, pulling out of her and letting go of her ass, allowing the lower half of her body to fall to the floor and splash into a puddle of hot cum. Jaina struggled onto her feet, her legs wobbling from the reaming she had received. Walking over to her dress she picked it up and took to the task of putting it back on. When she had finished she turned around to find Magni back in his armor and standing behind her, no doubt admiring her form as she got dressed. He extended his hand to her, a letter with his seal on it in his large hairy hand.

"This should get you those workers. Magellas in the Hall of Explorers should lend you a hand if you give him that note."

"Thank you, King Magni. I have enjoyed our time together and hope to negotiate with you more in the future." At that, she spun around and made her way towards the exit, purposefully swinging her hips as she strode out. Magni rushed towards her and walked in step with her, his small legs moving fast to keep up.

"If you ever need anything else, I'm sure we can work something out, no need to visit Varian or that tentacle-faced Draenei leader," he said giving her one last swat on the rear and squeezing it before stopping and allowing her to exit the room.

Jaina strode past the crowd gathered at the entrance and called out for her guards telepathically. They promptly showed up in just a few minutes, flustered and out of breath.

"Are you ready to leave, Milady?" one of the Elf women asked, fiddling with her armor as if she had hastily thrown it on.

"We need to visit the Hall of Explorers," she said, already walking as her guards positioned themselves around her and struggled to fall into step. "My negotiating was successful."

The High Elf woman who had spoken earlier smirked as she eyed the back of her Lady's dress. It was covered in stains and she could see a large wet spot on Jaina's ass. Her hair was in a mess and she was covered in sweat. She couldn't blame her for her unique 'negotiating' tactics though, her and the other guards had been shown just how fierce Dwarves could be in bed. Her High Elf sister and human friends learned of that this evening after they had consumed a few mugs of ale and had an orgy with most of the patrons at the bar. She could barely walk in her armor, but she definitely hoped Lady Proudmoore would visit Ironforge to conduct more 'business' with the Dwarf king again soon.


	2. Example 1: Garrosh Hellscream

A gust of hot, dusty air bombarded her soft creamy skin as she stepped through the blue portal in front of the Warchief's lair. As she made her way into the imposing building the guards nodded at her. Jaina was known by many orcs to be a friend of Thrall's, and therefore the orcs as well. She was clad in her usual attire, a small steel plated corset and a long flowing skirt. Aside from her usual, she was also wearing an enchanted cloak which Arthas had given her nearly a decade before. Thinking of this, she strode into Garrosh's chambers, cloak wrapped tight around her and little tears forming in her eyes which she struggled to blink away.

"Greetings son of Hellscream," she engaged, stepping up in front of his throne and giving a curtsy. She had lifted her skirt up higher than necessary.

"Greetings, human," he replied, his lower lip curling. "And welcome to Orgrimmar."

"Thank you Warchief, the city certainly looks different. More... aggressive."

"Of course. I suppose you Alliance are not used to such large fortresses as you cower beneath your tents."

Jaina's mouth twitched after hearing his comment. Obviously negotiating with the orcs would be more difficult from now on without Thrall. She smiled after thinking of her shaman friend. She had given him a hearthstone set to her personal chambers so that they could continue their "negotiations" even after he had stepped down from the position of Warchief.

"I suppose you're right, the Alliance isn't used to such large things, but bigger isn't always better, I can assure you." She smiled at him and looked around the room for the first time, not bothering to see if he had risen to take the bait. The room was empty save for the hulking brown orc seated atop the throne and the small human woman. The lack of guards in the room led her to wonder if in his arrogance he believed he could actually take her in a fight.

"Why do you come here little pink-skin? I will not be as friendly or welcoming as Thrall was. In fact, I would have slain you myself if not for Thrall's instructions not to," he said. Though deep down he wasn't sure if he could actually kill the powerful sorceress.

"Why do you insist upon using violence to solve your problems? There are other ways to solve things, just as there are other ways to negotiate without using words." Jaina gave him a mischievous smile and a wink before turning around and walking towards a nearby table. Taking off her cloak, she draped it across the table before turning back around.

"Look, I'll be blunt with you, Garrosh. I've got more "negotiations" to conduct with Velen and Lady Sylvanas soon and the Dark Lady doesn't take kindly to people who are late." She shivered at that, recalling the last time she was late to the undead beauty's personal chambers. Granted, it wasn't exactly her fault. She had been fucked silly by a group of murlocs who were wandering too close to Theramore just moments before she was to meet the undead queen.

"As you know I'm more of a pacifist than an antagonist or something of the like, but I have found that my way of fighting a war is just as fruitful in results compared to one who is prone to violence." She slipped off one snow-white glove, and then the other before taking off her shoulder pads and setting them on top of the table next to the gloves.

"What do you say?" She asked, small hands working on removing her corset. "Do you think you might be interested in seeing how I get things done?" As she finished saying this, the corset fell off from her body and was placed upon the table.

Looking up, she raised an eyebrow. The orc was already working on removing his pants.

"Well aren't you an eager beaver," she giggled, and she kept giggling even after he had removed his pants. His cock was small. Well, for an orc at least, and it looked ridiculous compared to his large body.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled, his body tensing as he clenched his fists. This unnecessary act of aggression caused his cock to swing back and forth, making Jaina snort in a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry big boy. Like I said earlier, it's not the size of the hammer that counts, it's how you wield it. A dwarf once told me that while he was cramming his cock down my throat."

The blonde sorceress conjured a swirling elixir which changed colors from pink to a dark purple and held it out to him.  
"Try this. It'll help you with your little problem. Don't drink all of it, though. It only requires a few sips to take affect."

Garrosh grabbed the elixir out of her hands, nearly dropping it as he drank over half of it and then placed it down on his throne. His dangling meat twitched a few times before it suddenly started to expand. It grew longer and thicker until it had gained at least thirteen inches.

Jaina sighed,"Nice going pal, that thing'll never fit all the way in me. I told you to only take a few sips."

"Bah! I will make it fit inside of your little human holes!" Garrosh roared and grabbed her. Lifting her up with ease, he bent her over his throne and pulled her skirt up, revealing her taut rear-end. His rigid brown cock was inches from her cunt which was still hidden by a pair of white and lavender panties.  
"Don't rip those they're my favori-" she stopped short as the sound of fabric ripping pierced the air followed by her panties being thrown on top of her head. She sighed, but her sigh quickly turned into a squeal as Garrosh pushed the red head of his cock into her hungry twat. "Not one for foreplay are you?" she gasped. Garrosh placed one large hand on her ass, totally encompassing it as his other hand reached for her blonde hair. Grabbing it and pulling her head up, he pushed his hips forward into her, ramming his thick manhood into her tight pink hole.

Jaina's eyes bulged and she bucked back against him instinctively, a loud shriek spilling from her mouth.

"You're tiny!" He laughed, pulling her small body back against him by yanking her hair and pushing her ass back towards him. "So were-Ahh!-you just a minute ago!"

"I did not need your elixir, woman. My rage was all that I needed to increase my size!"

Jaina rolled her eyes even as the orc let go of her hair and allowed her head to drop off the side of his throne. Grunting in pain as her chin hit the side of the giant chair, she was caught unaware as the hulking orc impaled her once more upon his shaft and began to pump in and out of her. His cock was thick and it dwarfed her pussy in comparison. Each thrust was met with strict resistance and her cunt quivered like a leaf along with the rest of her pale body.

"T-take it easy on me would you? A dick that big was never meant to fit inside a little hole like that!" Garrosh just snorted and stuck one large thumb into her puckered asshole.

"Orcs do not go easy on their opponents, much less on puny Alliance!"

Before Jaina could reply the new Warchief let out a deafening roar and gave her ass a hard, stinging slap before beginning his true assault on her cunt. The slap had caused Jaina to burst out in a painful wail as tears formed in her eyes. His large hand had left a red mark all across her rear-end along with a painful stinging sensation. Despite the pain, Jaina loved it. She moaned and yelled out her love for the cock plundering her sweet pussy. Each thrust caused little explosions of tingling pleasure to explode all throughout her body. She clawed her fingers against the throne, damaging her nails even as she was pressed down and nearly squashed from the hulking orc pressing down on her. His brutal thrusts tore through her cunt and sank deep. He couldn't fit the entire length of his meat inside of her, but his thrusts were hard and ruthless. He spanked her frequently and enjoyed listening to her cries each time he yanked her head up by her blonde tresses.

Jaina was panting heavily and her eyes were half-lidded by the time Garrosh slowed his jarring thrusts. She licked her lips in anticipation for his hot sticky load to splatter across her face. Instead, the orc erupted deep inside of her, shooting his load of milky cum into her awaiting cunt. Jaina could feel it inside if her. She shivered, she liked the feeling, but she didn't want any half-breed children. Most of his cum seeped out and trickled from her gaping snatch, but several drops of the fluid made its way into her eager womb. Thinking quickly, the powerful sorceress began to cast a spell to incinerate the milky white fluid, but was interrupted when she was yanked up by her hair and thrown onto the ground. Shaking her head, she looked up only to be smacked in the face with a large, and rather heavy, cock. As the cock made contact with her cheek it spurted out a stream of thick spunk which trailed from her left eye to the right side of her cheek.

She opened her mouth to say something but was again interrupted when her body was pulled forward towards the orc who had grabbed ahold of her ankles. He pushed forward on her ankles until they were next to her ears and both of her holes were on display. His brown eyes locked on her puckered asshole and his mouth twisted into a savage grin.

"This will hurt, human."

At that, he took careful aim, judging and making sure he could slide in with one smooth thrust. He shoved his hips forward until his large, tangerine-like balls were nestled firmly against her quivering body. The whole time Jaina had cried out, a long, agonizing scream. Garrosh did not give her a chance to recover, instead deciding to begin his inevitably successful crusade against her asshole. Jaina did not stop screaming for a good three minutes, and when she did stop her screams were replaced by moans and whimpers. Her head fell back onto the ground, eyes closed and disheveled blond hair splayed out across the stone floor. The cum on her face from earlier was beginning to dry, and a crusty film could be seen trailing across her face. The only thing louder than her hoarse moans was Garrosh grunting as he pummeled her resisting asshole into submission and the sounds being made from his balls slapping against her.

She wanted him to finish, but a particular mind-jarring thrust caused Jaina's body to erupt in fire, literally. Fire danced and shot through the insides of her body, a product of her own creation and one she was enjoying at the moment. Garrosh didn't notice, but Jaina screamed as best she could as an orgasm overtook her. Her spells protected her from any burns, but the fire tickled her body as Garrosh worked her ass over. As she screamed fire erupted from her mouth and her sweet womanly juices squirted out of her dripping pussy. She shook all over and the energy had seeped almost completely out of her body. She couldn't even lift an arm, but Garrosh still continued to drill his manhood into her. Inch by inch his cock stretched and filled her whorish hole,claiming it and destroying it at the same time. He didn't care for her satisfaction and he didn't care when her body went limp. He kept hammering away, grunting and occassionally reaching out to squeeze one globe of bouncing flesh. His eyes were locked on his throne even as he fucked the human sorceress senseless, recalling how far he had come since Nagrand. He had helped topple the Lich King, then he became Warchief, and now the most powerful human mage on the planet was being plowed under him. A cowardly member of the Alliance.

He roared a cry of victory and grabbed a hold of her hair. Pulling up so that she was bent into a 'C' shape, he plunged his thick orcish meat into her asshole and erupted. His seed pumped out of his cock like a garden hose, filling and soaking the bowels of her ass until a gushing stream of the white fluid started to leak out of. It drizzled out over the floor and onto the bear rug he had positioned himself on.

Panting, he stayed still for a moment as his senses came back to him. No longer was his mind clouded by rage and a lust for the slutty human mage. Secret trades and agreements flashed in his mind. Thrall, Ashenvale, Sylvanas, his people, his father. His duties came back to him, and in doing so, freed him from the sexual bonds the princess of Kul Tiras and leader of Theramore had thrown over him. Why would he help humans? Alliance scum?

He pulled out and stood up. Moving to the side, he allowed her legs to fall back down to the ground. As they fell cum leaked out of each hole and as he looked her body over he realized that she was unconscious. Letting out a boisterous laugh, he leaned down and grabbed her hair before hauling her up to her knees. Jaina awoke with a shriek as the roots of her hair were pulled, but was silenced as her hair was dropped and she was once again slapped in the face with the Warchief's softening cock. Grinning, Garrosh wrapped one large hand around his shaft and pumped until a flash of white cum shot out of the head and landed on her face. It hit her square on the tip of her nose, causing it to splash across her face and get into her eyes.

Jaina Proudmoore blinked and stood up, feeling light headed and sore. Her feet wobbled as she made to face the towering brown orc.

"I trust... That this will ensure... Safety for my people no matter what. I do not wish to fight... As Thrall would have you know." She struggled to speak through gasps for air, her naked chest heaving, her pink nipples still hard.

"You think I would make a deal with the Alliance?" Do not make me laugh woman."

Jainas eyes widened and her small fists clenched in anger. "You used me? I don't believe Thrall will be happy to here of this, brute."

"Are you threatening me?" The orc took a step towards her, all prior fear of her gone. Seeing her naked and hearing her cries had certainly assuaged his fear of her power. Jaina stepped back a few feet and made for her belongings. Quickly throwing them on, she turned to him, anger in her beautiful eyes.

"Let us hope that I do not meet you on the battlefield, ogre." She would have given him a show of her power right there, but her mind was fuzzy and her energy low. Instead, she made her way home. The sorceress struggled to even make a simple portal after having her brains pretty much drilled out of her by the orc's pleasing cock. After the fourth attempt, the blonde woman succeeded in opening a portal which she quickly took to Tirisfal.

She was late, and the Banshee Queen was not going to be happy


	3. Late for Her Very Important Date

Stepping through a portal was always exhilarating. It only lasted an instant, but it caused Jaina's entire body to tingle. She opened her eyes and instinctively squeezed her thighs together.

"What the hell is this?!" Jaina's eyes widened and her hands immediately shot up to cover her chest. On the floor in front of her was a Blood Elf girl, no doubt a paladin by the looks of what little armor she was still wearing, getting doubled teamed by an Orc and a Worgen.

"Wait, aren't you Bragor Bloodfist? And you look like Cyssa Dawnrose, the paladin trainer! What in light's name are you doing, and where is Sylvanas?

The Orc was the only one who paid her any mind. The Blood Elf was concentrating on sucking his cock and the Worgen was busy humping into the girl's tiny frame like a mad dog.

"Lady Sylvanas is out conducting business with her fellow leaders right now. She didn't tell me why, but you're free to wait here and join us. You know I hear you're almost as promiscuous as the Dark Lady."

Jaina blushed, wondering where he had heard that from. "You shouldn't listen to rumors. And do you think you could do that somewhere else? I'd like to be alone for a while." She struggled not to move her eyes downward towards the little paladin being spit roasted by the two men.

"I guess so, Lady Sylvanas trusts you. I wouldn't mess with any of her stuff though. Come on Worgen." The three departed from the Queen's royal chambers, the Blood Elf riding the large wolf as he walked, her husky groans echoing In the quiet city. Her sense of decency had apparently been fucked out of her mind.

"She trusts me, huh?" Jaina's cheeks remained red as she began to settle down. To her surprise she found that the room she usually stayed in had been spruced up and cleaned. The bed was well made and there was even a vase of – though slightly wilted - flowers next to it.

"And not one spider," she smiled. "Looks like I got lucky. She can't punish me if she isn't here to know I was late." The mage brought an inquisitive finger to her lips. "Maybe she wouldn't have punished me anyways, hell she might have even missed me judging by how pretty this room is now." Jaina collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes, chest heaving as she sighed.

"Yeah right."

Lady Proudmoore kicked herself for not noticing the bookcases earlier before her nap. Two large bookcases reached up to the ceiling, their shelves filled to capacity with tomes of various sizes and colors. She could tell that the books were old, and they were caked in dust.

"It's like a home away from home," she murmured, running a slim finger along the bindings of the books. "Except perhaps a bit more dangerous."

Jaina turned to see the Worgen from earlier standing behind her. His arms and legs were being held by tendrils of water extending from the ceiling and floor.

"Why are you here? Sylvanas and I are the only ones who should know of this room."

"I am usually around the Dark Lady when she is present in Undercity, and as such I got the chance to see this room when she was decorating it. As for why I am here then I think that is painfully obvious."

Jaina frowned. "Indeed, you really should put on some pants. I know it must be hot under all that fur but you are quite indecent right now." The powerful mage muttered something and the Worgen was released from the grasp of her summoned tentacles. She turned back to the bookshelves.

"Not the response you were hoping for?"

"No, but that's okay," he grinned. "My nose can sense that y-"

"I know what your nose does, Worgen. I'm sure it has helped you with the ladies often, yes?" Jaina smiled at his expression. "As you can tell,I am most certainly enticed by your cock, however I am not going to have sexual relations with you. Sorry to disappoint you. Perhaps if the situation was different."

Jaina turned back to her books, leaving the Worgen to mull over her words, his red cock still very much erect.

"You said 'if the situation was different.' Could you be holding yourself back because of Sylvanas? I don't know what's going on between you two, but there's no way she could find out."

"It's not smart to underestimate her." Jaina remained with her back towards the large Wolf-man.

"We're the only ones who know about this room and if anyone were to come close I would hear them. Not only that but the Banshee Queen herself is expected to be out for another week at the very least."

"Why don't you just go mate with that paladin girl again? I'm sure you won't have any trouble with her." Jaina's tone was beginning to sound harsh.

"The orc is busy with her and I'm tired of sharing. If you don't want to have sex then I'll simply wait here in your room all night and bug you about it."

"I can make you leave, you know." Jaina smiled. "But your persistence has paid off."

Turning, the blonde woman snapped her fingers and all at once her armor fell off onto the floor, leaving only a tiny thong clinging to her pale body. Garwal drank in her form. She was not as busty as Sylvanas, nor was she as fit or toned, but that only served to add to her charm. Her skin was a cream color, and her eyes gazed at him in a way which reminded him of the Dark Lady. Her eyes looked like those of a hungry animal.

"Do you think you can teach me that spell?"

"Useful isn't it? The finger snap was simply for dramatic effect, though." Lady Proudmoore sank to her knees in front of the creature, a drop of the Worgen's drool landing upon her neck as she took his red shaft into her mouth. The mage suckled on the tip of it, coating it in her sticky saliva. With eyes closed and hands in her lap, she relished every second of it. Jaina's lips clung to the Worgen's shaft as she slowly sank little by little down onto it. She took her time, lips massaging her lover's cock and her tongue coiling around it. She could hear his rapid breathing, feel the heat emanating from his furred body. It wasn't long before the Worgens shaft was buried inside of the blonde woman's throat. She could feel it. Feel the veins which ran across it, feel the way it filled her mouth and blocked her windpipe. Lady Jaina Proudmoore loved cock. Almost as much as Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, even. Her small hands were clenched into fists as she struggled not to pull away from the large phallus her lips were wrapped around. Each second passed by slowly.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Her clear blue eyes began to tear up and she fought against her gag reflex.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

She pulled herself off of the Worgen with a loud gasp, drool coating her mouth and breasts heaving wildly as she struggled to take in air. Almost immediately her face and open mouth were met with a barrage of sticky white bullets. The Worgen's seed splattered against her face, painting her already pale skin even paler. When she was done catching her breath Jaina lapped at Garwal's cock like a dog, cleaning it of any remaining juices coating it.

"Didn't last very long now did you?" The mage looked up at him with a bored expression. She didn't bother cleaning the cum off of her face just yet.

The furry man growled and picked her up with one powerful arm, turning her over so that her back was facing towards him. With his free hand he moved her thong out of the way, his claws scraping against her skin and leaving claw marks. With one hand grabbing a handful of hair and another on her hips, Garwal began to grind the blonde woman along the length of his shaft. She was wet and he could feel her squirming in delight and out of desire to be filled with his cock. He teased her like this until she was panting and the top of his shaft was thoroughly soaked in her juices. He could tell she badly wanted him inside of her.

The Worgen penetrated her without warning, his bright red cock slowly disappearing inside of Jaina's tight pink hole inch by inch. She moaned softly, both of her hands reaching out to grip the wall as best she could while Garwal held her body dangling off the ground. Once his shaft was fully inside of her he pressed his furry hips against her rear and pulled against her silky blonde hair, forcing her head up to look at the ceiling. He withdrew slowly before pressing it back in again and repeating the process. He beat his cock into her at a slow, tantalizing rhythm. They were both panting, and he leaned down to lick from the top of her ass to the back of her neck with his long, rough tongue. Jaina moaned as the man's tongue made contact with her. It's coarse texture caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

Garwal was not a very patient man. He blamed this fact on his transformation into a Worgen and the animalistic nature it brought upon him. He had wanted to take his time with the powerful mage, but due to his nature he soon found himself rutting into Lady Proudmoore as fast as his body would allow. His hips pummeled against her ass and his cock ravaged her pink snatch. Despite her promiscuous history, she was still tight - moreso than the Paladin trainer. Her insides held him as if in a death grip, straining to milk his pink wolf cock like a farmer would a cow. Jaina's nails clawed at the wall, and she alternated between grinding her teeth together and leaving her mouth open as she stared at the ceiling, counting and enjoying every bump of the Worgen's cock into her pussy. He fucked her hard and rough, true to his animal form, and that was just the way she liked it. She lost herself in his cock, eyes closed but never-the-less her moans and shrieks never let up for a moment. Likewise, Garwal was growling and panting. There was something oddly sexy about the human mage that just prevented him from lasting very long. He came, more so than before, but continued rutting into her. After he felt his balls drain most of their load, he retracted his oversized wolf cock from her pussy and plunged it into her asshole, humping furiously into her. He wanted to fill all of her holes before he stopped. Jaina's eyes grew wide and she grit her teeth, forcing back a shriek. However she did not protest the Worgen's intrusion into her ass, and indeed the intrusion was short lived. Garwal slammed his cock into her asshole for a good minute before it grew soft, the last bit of his seed having been deposited into her bowels. He fell backwards, still holding onto her, and they laid there for awhile, recuperating. Jaina eventually got up and repositioned herself between his furry legs. She enveloped his cock in her mouth, one hand resting on his chest while the other massaged his large, but now empty sac. Jaina bobbed up and down his shaft, cleaning it quickly and thoroughly, enjoying it as much as he was. When she felt that she had done a good enough job, she withdrew the cock from her mouth and slapped it against her face a few times before smiling up at him and standing up. In an instant, or rather a snap of the fingers, she was dressed again, though cum still coated her face and without a doubt her ass and thighs as well. Her hair was also heavily disheveled, while her makeup was smeared.

"Now I know how you converted that paladin and why Lady Sylvanas keeps you around." Jaina Proudmoore grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down, turning to page one before eyeing the man.

"I appreciate you giving me a good fuck, boy, but I'm going to have to politely ask you to leave me in peace." Her crystal blue eyes roamed across his body, and seemed to be especially attracted to the treasure between his legs. She licked her lipstick smeared lips.

"Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll have the chance to have some fun again in the future." Her eyes didn't meet his once, only that of his cock.

At that, the blonde mage gave herself one last eyeful before returning to her book. Garwal sat there for a minute, still recovering, before exiting awkwardly. In some ways he found the mage to be rather similar to his Dark Lady.


End file.
